


time is swinging; stories linger

by crystallizedcherry



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Story Collection, minific/drabbles, multifandom - Freeform, octoberabble 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-07 16:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12236571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/crystallizedcherry
Summary: Love wouldn't go unnoticed, baby. [for #octoberabble2017, probably varies in fandom and universe]





	1. swift

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: with the credit to randomtuna13 for introducing me to this octoberabble, i proudly (ugh) present this. prompts are taken from inktober2017; for i can't draw, so i turn the list into writings.

* * *

[ 1: **s w i f t** ]

* * *

There was a time when Piper thought that love was ephemeral. Love was set on a certain stage, where you would play in the fixed time and script, then one time you would bid goodbye, the curtain fell, so you got up from your falling-in-love situation. No longer felt it. Spending time got bullied and left alone in the corner, she didn't have any idea how could someone feel that kind of certain chemistry, then it would linger. She believed in love ( _a little bit_ ), but she didn't think that the kind of feeling would **stay**.

(Ooops, darling, The Fate would speak up!)

Then it hit her like a flick of finger, as easy as blinking eyes: he came. Turning her world upside down, as fast as him opening his eyes for the first time on the bus, her argument was then proven wrong.

 


	2. swift

* * *

[ one:  **s w i f t** ]

* * *

Natalya turned on her heels; suddenly he was there. Shoulders slumped; eyes heavy.

"You are not supposed to be here, Alfred."

He smiled, a sloppy curve. "You thought I wouldn't come back?"

She inhaled sharply as he walked towards her, "Not this fast."

He lifted his chin, a glint of red was visible in his clear blue eyes, and it was fearable. "I killed fifty-five dead bodies for you, and you are not being thankful?"

(She couldn't run anymore. He had fulfilled his almost-impossible duty only for her.)

 

 


	3. divided

* * *

[ two:  **d i v i d e d** ]

* * *

That evening, the autumn breeze overwhelmed her. It felt like she embraced all of the happiness in the world; and with Jason sitting beside her on the top of the hill, talking about nonsense stuffs going on the camp or the deepest meaning of their lives, she didn't think she need anything else.

"I will always be by your side," he said, and she nodded, she smiled, she treasured the words, but when the breeze was no longer lingering on her skin, she  _woke up_ ,

"But, Jason, it would not alter the fact that you have to be in Camp Jupiter this weekend."

 


	4. divided

* * *

[ two:  **d i v i d e d** ]

* * *

Erzsi stood for him once again, rebuking what Alfred said, half accussing Gilbert, half expressing his own superiority; an ad hominem he probably had intended since the beginning. She hated to see Gilbert gradually becoming so helpless from one world meeting to another, and who had to help him when his brother was not there because of another business, like, again?

And he approached her after the meeting was dismissed, touching her shoulder like she was the fragile one;

"I- I cant't ... but, thank you, I guess?"

But she abruptly avoided his gaze, and,

"I hate you for being so weak. Where are the old you?"

(Oh, dear, she didn't even know her stance regarding his deteriorating self. Who was the poor one?)

 

 


	5. poison

* * *

[ 3:  **p o i s o n** ]

* * *

She drank him in, she couldn't bear not to see him at least once a day, she hugged him when they separatd ways to their own cabin, and she kissed him whenever her dad was not around in their not-so-big house in LA.

She loved him too much.

She drank him in too often;

 _he was toxic_.


	6. underwater

* * *

[ 4: **u n d e r  w a t e r** ]

* * *

It felt like he was choked, and that was the reason why Alfred didn't want to swim a lot. Water often was not that friendly to him, and this time, to see her leaving him, wading her way to the shore, he swore to hate water until the end of his life. He tried to call her, to reach for her, but water dragged him along, didn't want him to swin, and it trapped him, the current was a storm.

He cried for her name for the last time, and seconds after, she was nowhere.

Alfred screamed  _Natalya_ and he could hear its echo in the dark room.

He woke up to an empty bed;

 _it was harder than breathing underwater_.


	7. long

* * *

[ 5:  **l o n g** ]

* * *

Erzsi looked back, faraway from the present, where she found herself as a little nation with bow and arrow and scraped knees also bruises on her forehead or elbow. The simple life in the forest and quiet village grew into a more arranged towns and palaces, and she smiled, when she eventually let go some things, and welcomed the others. 

Some of them involved  _him_ , some did not. Sometimes around her history  _he_ came along, almost half of them was without him.

And sure, what a long road. Sometimes she was alone, but that didn't matter.

(She walked not too lonely too, sometimes.)

 

 

 


	8. sword

* * *

[ 6:  **s w o r d** ]

* * *

Piper's dream, in a certain period, involved sword a lot right after the Gaea War. She saw blood and dead bodies of her friends or siblings,  _and mostly him_ , with swords protruding from their limbs, and that feared her, to the level she even didn't want to touch anything sharp, even little knives. She was aware that she was started to be worsen after that, even though she knew that everything was okay now, and Jason had become stronger and  _better_ with his experience.

All that could mend her was just seeing him in person, every night before she headed to her cabin or a private iris-message when he was away.

 

 


	9. sword

* * *

[ 6:  **s w o r d** ]

* * *

Erzsi let go of him eventually, and her world collapsed, blood stained her face her hands and her feet. His last shattering cry left her as if she was boneless, and she fell too. She still gripped hard her sword, the last of her strength remained still there, and she screamed for the last time, body falling over his.

Her breath hitched, and she, eyes still filled with war and blood and vengeance and his evillish smile and darkened eyes, and her ears were still ringing from his scream when he was trying to impale all of her people, reached for her phone.

"Oh, yeah, Erzsi, what's up with midnight call, huh?"

She ignored the fact that his voice was not hoarse from a long sleep,

( _no, no, Gilbert ignored sleep a lot these days, and let not she know!_ )

and she asked,

"You okay?"

"I should have been the one asking, woman."

Erzsi inhaled, he sounded okay,  _at least he didn't fall for the devil yet_ , she didn't want to lose him to the dark side, though she wouldn't admit it out loud.

 

 


	10. shy

* * *

[ 7:  **s h y** ]

* * *

Lovino saw her first on a ball held by the royalty; one of the Swiss mercenaries brought along his sister, hiding behind him, tailing him like he was the only one to be depended upon, and she was too reluctant to approach any new friends to talk in the crowd.

Lovino didn't meet her for a long time after; until that _one_ feast, when representatives all around the continent gathered not too far from the heart of the biggest royal in that century; and she was there, flower-crowned, and she was smiling listening to a story from her friends.

Oh, dear; he knew it, shy flowers were flowers too.

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

[ 8:  **c r o o k e d** ]

* * *

Erzsi screamed and dropped what was in her crooked hands;  things hurting her skin and burning her bones, cradled in there the fire and raging storm and the collapsing ground. She saw people swallowed by the earth but most of them were on fire, rainbow engulfed by black fog and trees turned into monsters, buildings disappeared into dust.

She ran away, but all along her path she found her hands turned black, the wounds grazing themselves,

Erzsi cried.

Only to find herself gasped, but another sound of a person writhed in pain came from her side.

She saw Gilbert's knuckles turned white, brows furrowed as if something hurt like hell.

Nightmares prevailed; she knew, but she just realized it could be shared.

 

 

 


	12. screech

* * *

[ 9:  **s c r e e c h** ]

* * *

In between her foggy dreams, she often found her father's dead body, or her soul was consumed by giants; sometimes with two faces or hellfire-breath, and so often Jason's last breath hitched while she was planted on the earth, remained motionless and all she could do was just screeching—

—and so often followed by thunder(s).

When she opened her eyes, often she found Jason's fingers intertwined with her, brows knitted or his tightened grip.

(His screeches were worse, she was afraid he suffered more than she was but she was too reluctant to ask—)

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

* * *

[ 10:  **g i g a n t i c** ]

* * *

Sometimes they were too big, sometimes they were small but more fearless than she was, sometimes they were unseen but attacking,

but,

the biggest of them all, was what Piper felt when she lost her grip to Jason in her worst nightmares.

 

 

 


End file.
